


If Stars Could Walk

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [73]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: “You walked away. Not me.”“If you walk out right now, it’s over for us.”2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

Thranduil’s grip on his chair tightened as his eyes watched your movement so tightly, it was a wonder that they didn’t pop out of his head.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Thranduil warned, the threat of what he would do going unsaid, mostly because he hadn’t decided one yet. You glanced up, raising an eyebrow and moved anyway. As soon as your fingers moved away, he exhaled in frustration.

He stood up sharply, and took quick strides to the door. “If you walk out right now, it’s over for us!” You called too sweetly for him to ignore. He halted immediately. You continued, your tone goading him to do more than just stand there. “You’ll forfeit, leaving me the victor. Surely you don’t want to ruin that streak?”

“You cheated,” he snapped.

“Did I?” You asked, your smile feigning ignorance as he glanced back. “And where did I do that? Can you recall? Or could you not see it because it was in your blind spot?” He scowled. It was petty, but he was behaving like a petulant child. “Maybe it was with Feren, who taught me all of your tricks. Or Legolas…. Or Tauriel. They always seem to beat you, and yet you insist on me to play with because you’ve yet to lose.” Thranduil’s jaw clenched, and you gave a sweet smile. “Cheated on you? What kind of Queen would I be?”

You glanced down to the chessboard, seeing that you were in a prime position to win. And he knew it. “A pity that I’ve found someone to teach me how to win.”

“Because they’ve taught you to cheat-”

“My love, you were supposed to be teaching me how to win. Not relish in your own victories.” He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t bother to deny it. You gestured to the board. “Well?”

“I wasn’t forfeiting,” Thranduil grumbled.

You tried to hide your smile but didn’t succeed. “You walked away. Not me.” He sniffed, but approached, his robes dragging against the ground like a pity parade was trying to draw him away from the room again. He seated himself heavily, a sharp exhale showing you how annoyed he was. You let him steam for a moment, before you prodded the ready to explode dragon. “Well? It’s your move.”

He glared up at you, and then down at the chessboard. He seemed to be analyzing everything, but ultimately decided to receive his agonizing defeat sooner rather than later. He met your queen head on, and you happily ended the game with a simple motion, knocking his piece over.

“I win,” you said triumphantly.

Like a bull about to charge, he exhaled. “Whoever has taught you to cheat will spend a day in the dungeons. I don’t care if it’s my own son.” You rose, moving past him with a swift pat to his chin.

“Cheer up, love, there’s always hope that next time you’ll win.” And while he was stewing, you laughed as you drifted out of the study, right before you heard him explode and send the chess pieces scattering across the floor. It was high time he learned that just because he was King, he couldn’t have his ego stroked all the time.


End file.
